


The kiss - der Kuss – le bisou

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: "It's been like this for the whole goddamn day," Ponchel is thinking, and he immediately wrinkles his nose at this own thoughts because he realizes that he has to correct himself.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The kiss - der Kuss – le bisou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/gifts).



> This is the third and last story I post today and this one is for you, dearest rmartin. You wished for a story with some "cuddling" and I really tried to fulfill your wishes. Don't know if I succedeed.

"It's been like this for the whole goddamn day," Ponchel is thinking, and he immediately wrinkles his nose at this own thoughts because he realizes that he has to correct himself. No, it's not just today, but yesterday and the day before yesterday and ... in itself since they began fraternizing with the Germans a week ago.

And it goes like this: they repair their trench and mon Lieutenant says he has to leave for just a small while and then he climbs up into no-man's-land and the next thing happening is one of the Poilus who has been ordered to stand guard (because such a peace is a great thing, but a little bit of caution is always good) grumbling to himself: "So the kiss from before was very chaste, but this one is really indecent, maybe the scottish priest should talk to them about this." The soldier, who has just joined him on the watch, contradicts this opinion: "Oh to be hugged so wonderfully tight in this cold weather and then to get such a passionate kiss from such a handsome man as the Oberleutnant - that's what I want too! "

Audebert comes back. His lips and cheeks are flushed and he doesn’t really look any of the soldiers in the eyes as he shooes them to work. And an hour later he is gone again. Only for a little while.

This time it's a very prolonged embrace. And only now and then one of them nudges the other with his cheek. And then mon Lieutenant entangles slightly and kisses the thin strip of skin on the inside of the German’s wrist, which is visible between the glove and jacket sleeve. The guard swoons. That's exactly how he likes it - romantic.

When Audebert returns, Ponchel is finally fed up. He takes Nestor in his arms, climbs up and sits down on one of the two stone blocks in the middle of no man’s land. Jörg joins him after a while and they sit for a long time in a comfortable silence next to each other while the cat purrs loudly. Then Jörg implies that he would like to hold the cat. "Give him to me, will you? Yes, Felix, come to me.” Ponchel gets up and hands the animal over to him and for a short moment they stand very close together, the cat between them. Jörg leans slowly forward and all that Ponchel knows now is how his slightly cracked lips are touched by Jörg's very soft and warm ones. A brief moment passes while both have their eyes closed and then the German withdraws, smiling slightly. Everything is spinning in Ponchel's head. And only then he realizes that everyone around them is laughing: the French, the Germans and there are cheers and hooting coming from the scottish trench.

In the following days, it is not only Lieutenant Audebert, who leaves the trench now and then, but also his aide-de-camp Ponchel. They both leave, but only for a short while.


End file.
